wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Wazurai Wiki:Policy
There are the policies which apply across Wazurai Wiki. They comply with the policies used by Wikia (this wiki's host) which could be found at Wikia:Category:Policy. Rules # Add categories to your pages so that this wiki can remain as organized as possible. # Comment and rate other peoples page (located at the bottom of the screen) so we can accurately display the top articles. # English is the primary language for the site. # Although information will not be checked all the time, anything that could ruin the fun in role playing may be subject to removal from a role playing page by popular vote. # Advertisement of other non-wikia sites is forbidden. # Please be polite to other people and their work, but also be constructively critical to help with ideas to improve their work. # Characters that are direct copies off of the original anime/manga/fantasy/etc. characters are forbidden. This applies to characters whose backgrounds are the same, but locations, names, etc. being changed. There is nothing original about one of another author's characters being taken and spun around to make something different. # As well as the previously stated rule, plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a permanent account and IP ban from the wiki. # Articles deemed as spam will be subject to deletion. # Vandalism of a page will result in a permanent account and IP ban. # Uploaded images must have a license included (found in the drop box menu on the upload page). License options categorized as "unknown" are not considered licenses. # Articles solely about components from books, comics, television shows and other media, without contributing to the Wazurai world will be treated as spam articles. # Articles that promote sex and other explicit adult material are strictly forbidden. The Wazurai Wiki Administration reserves the right to add, remove, or edit the rules and regulations at any time. Spamming Spam is not tolerated on Wazurai Wiki and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. * Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. * Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. * Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. * Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. An article deemed as spam has 24 hours to correct the issue. If the issue continues to fit under the category of "spam material" after the time limit is up, it will be deleted immediately. Roleplaying Policy Godmodding Policy Character Policy Character articles are required to have the following: # Name (which must also be the title of the article) - in the case that there is no name for the character, a brief description of the character is required. # Must use the character infobox. # Must be part of a race. # Must conform to the Godmodding Policy. When setting up the character article, it must follow the Manual of Style, which is the format in which characters are required to follow in order for readers to easily access the information that he or she wants to know. In order to follow the Manual of Style for characters, the article must be formatted as the following: # Character infobox # Introduction - provides an overview of the character, including history, personality, talents, etc. # Biography - provides a history of your character, including involvement in the Wazurai plot(s) # Personality and traits - provides a detailed account of your character's personality traits, quirks, mannerisms, etc. # Powers and abilities - provides a description of what your character is capable of doing, regardless of whether it's through mado or natural talents. # Notes and references - only used when referencing role-plays that the character participated in within the article. Quotations using the quote template should never go before the character infobox, since it affects the way that the wiki script is read. Canon Policy :This is a very important section. PLEASE READ. All characters, locations, and abilities are considered canon as long as they follow the following criteria: * Information on the said pages cannot conflict with another person's information (eg., Two different people cannot be the ruler of a race at the same time). * Information must conform to the Wazurai Wiki:World Structure, the Godmodding Policy, and the character policy. World Structure This is the page that describes the rules, and laws of the world, which your characters, vehicles, weapons, and locations exist in. PLEASE READ. Voting Policy Blocking Policy See also * Wazurai Wiki:Policy Violators * Wazurai Wiki:Image Policy *